


Connecting the Dots

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [431]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He didn't know the guy, only knew that Damien and Kelly had visited him about this whole Antichrist thing that was involved with that old woman in Damascus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 20 October 2016  
> Word Count: 120  
> Prompt: perspective  
> Summary: He didn't know the guy, only knew that Damien and Kelly had visited him about this whole Antichrist thing that was involved with that old woman in Damascus.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, nebulously taking place during the events of episode01x03 "The Deliverer." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just a little bit of random speculation for Amani to chew on. I like letting things like this happen in my fics, because it allows me to work through bits of character development.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He heard about the death of Professor Reneus. That it was the same night that Kelly died meant that it was kind of a secondary thing at first. He didn't know the guy, only knew that Damien and Kelly had visited him about this whole Antichrist thing that was involved with that old woman in Damascus.

It took nearly a week before he connected the pieces of the report from Reneus' death with the pack of dogs that had begun to follow him and Damien around town. He wanted to chalk it up to coincidence, but his gut told him that wasn't the case. He didn't mention it to Damien though; the guy was under enough stress as it was.


End file.
